¿Materialismo o Amor?
by Yulya18
Summary: Luego que Nicolás descubre a Patricia y a Daniel, él ya no quiere saber nada de la rubia. ¿Pero por qué ahora ella se siente mal con su indiferencia? ¿Por qué se siente mal con su comportamiento?


**.**

**.**

**...**

**¿Materialismo o Amor?**

**...**

**.**

**.**

– ¡Nicolás! ¿Qué es esa manera de abrir la puerta? – preguntó Patricia nerviosa luego que Nicolás la viera en una posición muy comprometedora con Daniel Valencia.

– Perdón, no sabía que estaban aquí. – contesto, para luego cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

– ¡Qué mal, Patricia! Le apareció su novio celoso. – comentó Daniel con tono burlón.

– ¿Cuál novio, Daniel? ¿Cuál novio? Olvídelo, Daniel, que entre ese y yo no hay nada.

Patricia inmediatamente dio media vuelta para salir de la sala de juntas y volver a su escritorio pero ni bien hubo avanzado unos pasos pudo sentir la mirada de Nicolás sobre ella. Se volvió y efectivamente Nicolás estaba esperándola a un lado de la puerta.

– Oiga, Nicolás, no sea tan mal pensado. Daniel y yo sólo estábamos jugando. Es que nos conocemos desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

– Sí, claro. Deme mi celular y las llaves de mi carro. – dijo el joven.

– ¿Para qué?

– ¿Cómo que para qué? Son míos. Es mi celular y mi carro. No, yo ya no quiero saber nada de usted en mi vida.

– Óigame, Nicolás. ¿Usted me está dando a entender que usted pretendía tener algo conmigo simplemente porque me prestó su celular y su carro?

– Pues… por el carro pasó lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Patricia tuvo que evitar sonrojarse al recordar esa noche. Y es que aunque le costará admitir que había tenido relaciones con Nicolás a cambio de ese cheque, no podía negarse a sí misma que a pesar de su inexperiencia Nicolás la había sentido hecho sentir un placer que hasta ese momento nunca había experimentado con ningún otro hombre. Simplemente se negaba a aceptar que ese hombre mal vestido, nerd y gafudo fuera mejor que muchos otros en la cama. Que a diferencia de muchos otros, se tomara el trabajo de enfocarse en el placer de ella antes del suyo.

– Mire, pedazo de desgraciado, me está ofendiendo. Pero esperé… – Patricia caminó con paso decidido hasta su escritorio y rápidamente cogió el celular y las llaves del Cadillac, regresando rápidamente hacia dónde se encontraba Nicolás.

– Tomé. Tomé, mijito. A mí usted no me va a venir a tratar como una cualquiera. Tome, llévese su celular y su carro. Que a mí esas cosas me sobran. Es que yo aquí tengo muchísimo futuro; en cambio usted y Betty ya están de salida. – le dijo, chasqueando los dedos.

– ¿Sabe qué usted no es más que una fotografía? Un engaño. Sólo dinero, dinero, eso es lo que la mueve. Su foto debería estar estampada en un billete. – Nicolás la miro por última vez y se retiró a su oficina sin notar la cara de desconcierto de Patricia.

Ella no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir Nicolás y mucho menos podía creer que sus palabras hubieran calado hondo en ella. Era algo que no debería afectarla, y sin embargo sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Pero se negaba a llorar y mucho menos por él. Después de todo aún le quedaba Daniel Valencia. Ese sí que era un pez gordo.

– Qué conversación tan romántica, ¿no? – le preguntó justamente Daniel quién había escuchado todo tras la puerta y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar una vez más a la rubia.

– Ay, cállese Daniel. – le increpó la mujer retirándose hacia su escritorio dejando entre sorprendido y divertido Daniel.

.

* * *

.

Pasaron los días y Patricia no lograba olvidar las últimas palabras que le dijera Nicolás. Había intentado conversar con él un par de veces pero éste siempre la evitaba y eso, sorprendentemente, la afectó tan sobremanera que incluso Sandra, su peor enemiga en la empresa, lo notó.

– Oiga, mijita, ¿qué tiene que desde hace días anda sin hacer nada y mirando embobada a la nada? – Le decía cada vez qué Patricia se perdía en sus pensamientos.

– Cállese, jirafa solterona. – Era la respuesta que siempre obtenía pero qué diferencia de otras veces no tenía el enojo de siempre sino que eran dichas con desgano.

– Patricia, ven a mi oficina. – le llamó Marcela una de esas tardes cuando regresaba de almorzar.

– Dime, Marce.

– ¿Me puedes decir qué bicho te ha picado qué llevas días como una tonta sin hacer nada?

– Nada, Marce, que yo también tengo mis problemas.

– Ah sí, déjame adivinar. Te llegó la factura del celular… no, no, la del club… no, no, es la del departamento.

– De nada de eso, Marcela.

– Entonces no me digas que te peleaste con tu novio. El tal Nicolás Mora.

– ¿Cuál novio, Marce? ¿Cuál novio?

– Bueno, tu amante. No me digas que se pelearon y ahora estás triste porque no le puede sacar plata.

– Yo no le he pedido plata. – Patricia se indignó con su amiga.

– ¿Y ese milagro? Si a él sólo lo tienes como cajero.

– Mira, Marcela, no pasa nada con Nicolás y deja el interrogatorio de una vez. ¿Me necesitas para algo?

– No. Sólo quería saber qué tenías.

– Bueno pues me voy a trabajar entonces. – Le dijo de manera cortante y salió de la oficina dejando a Marcela quizá por primera vez asombrada por la actitud de la rubia.

.

* * *

.

Así pasaron los días con una Patricia ensimismada que se dedicaba únicamente a trabajar y ya ni siquiera se metía en rencillas con el Cuartel de las Feas. Ellas, desde luego, estaban intrigadas con la nueva actitud de la hermosa mujer. Sobre todo Sandra, quién tenía que trabajar todo el día al lado de ella y que podía observar como Patricia se le quedaba mirando embobada a Nicolás esperando en vano que esté le dirigiera alguna palabra.

Él por su parte, trataba por todos los medios de evitar cruzarse con ella no sólo para no caer bajo sus encantos nuevamente sino para no sentirse triste por no tenerla. Pero cada día era más difícil para él joven empresario.

– Buenas noches, niñas. – Se despidió una tarde Nicolás evitando nuevamente cruzar miradas con Patricia.

– Buenas noches, don Nicolás. – Se despidieron Aura María y Sandra.

– Buenas noches, Nicolás. – intentó despedirse Patricia, pero él no le devolvió el saludo, haciéndola sentir triste, así que levantándose de su silla partió rápidamente hacia el baño.

Sandra inesperadamente también se levantó y fue tras ella dejando a Aura María preguntándose qué clase de pelea tendría ahora ambas mujeres.

– Oiga, peliteñida. ¿Qué le pasa?

– Déjeme en paz, Sandra.

– No, mamita. Usted lleva unos días muy rara, así que desembuche.

– Que no me pasa nada. No sea metida y vaya, vaya a hacer su trabajo.

– Pues yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me diga qué está pasando. ¿Qué se trae con Nicolás?

– ¿Pues qué va a pasar? ¡Nada! Él y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

– Pues no lo parece. Porque cada vez que lo ve, usted le lanza unas miradas y él nadita de caso que le hace.

– Mire, ¿sabe qué? Se va usted o me voy yo, pero no se meta en lo que no le importa, jirafona.

– Pues no, mamita. A usted le pasa algo grave con Nicolás y ahorita mismo me lo va a decir.

De pronto el rostro de Patricia cambió y antes que Sandra pudiera evitarlo se encontró con la rubia llorando en sus brazos.

– Él ya no me quiere. Nicolás ya no me quiere.

– ¿De qué habla, peliteñida? Si nosotras hemos visto cómo Nicolás anda embobado con usted.

– No… el ya no me quiere. Me está odiando. – Le confesó entre sollozos. – Yo lo lastimé y ahora él no quiere nada más conmigo.

A Sandra le conmovieron las palabras de su eterna enemiga así que separándola de ella la hizo sentar e inmediatamente salió del baño.

– ¡Sofía! Sofía, convoque un 911 en la sala de juntas del Cuartel.

– ¿Qué pasa, Sandra?

– Es la peliteñida.

– Ah, no. Por esa no vamos a movilizar a todo el Cuartel.

– Vaya, Sofía, que esto es serio.

Minutos después, todas las secretarias integrantes del Cuartel se encontraban en el baño escuchando la historia de Patricia de cómo había empezado jugando con Nicolás para conseguir lo que quería y como poco a poco sus actitudes para con ella habían hecho que lo mirará con otros ojos. Nunca nadie la había defendido, escuchado o mirado como él y aunque en un principio eso le había asegurado estabilidad económica ahora que no lo tenía cerca lo añoraba.

– Entonces lo que usted extraña no es a Nicolás si no el carro, el celular, las comidas en restaurantes caros…

– ¡Que no, Sofía! No diga bobadas. Me tiene muy sin cuidado si Nicolás me da el carro o me deja su celular.

– No lo puedo creer. La peliteñida está enamorada de Nicolás. – dijo Berta tratando de evitar reírse por lo absurdo de la situación. Quién iba a pensar que la altanera e interesada rubia confesaba su amor por alguien tan diferente allá. Este era un día de locos.

– Ya, Berta, no ve que esto es serio.

– Ni tanto. Ella lo único que tiene que hacer es ir donde Nicolás, agarrarlo del saco y darle un beso que lo dejé viendo estrellas.

– No, Berta, sí Nicolás no deja ni que me le acerqué. No me responde ni el saludo.

– ¿Y acaso usted le va a pedir permiso? Usted vaya y hago lo que le digo y ahí lo va a tener comiendo de su mano.

– No, muchachas. Ella también tiene que darse su lugar. ¿Cómo es eso de que va a ir simplemente y lo va a besar? – Inesita preguntó, siendo la voz de la razón en el Cuartel.

– Ay no, Inesita. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Berta. Ella lo que tiene que hacer es ponerse triple mamita, ir dónde Nicolás y llevárselo para la casa. Póngase abusada, mijita, porque si no se le va a escapar. Y deje ese llanto que ya ve que esto tiene solución. – le recomendó Aura María, haciendo que varias de las muchachas la miraran con resignación. Ya sabían cómo era ella.

– ¿Saben qué? Tienen razón. Yo soy Patricia Fernández y a mí Nicolás Mora no se me va a escapar.

– Eso, mijita. Ya sabe que tiene que hacer mañana para reclamar a su hombre.

– Gracias. Gracias a todas.

Las mujeres del cuartel se quedaron complacidas con la actitud de la rubia y despidiéndose cada una se fue a continuar sus labores.

.

* * *

.

**Al día siguiente...**

Patricia llegó a Ecomoda muy temprano llevando uno de sus mejores vestidos y con el maquillaje y el cabello perfectos, sabiendo que Nicolás siempre era uno de los primeros en llegar a la oficina.

– Buenos días, Nicolás. – le saludó ni bien hubo llegado, pero el hombre no le devolvió el saludo. Esto no la desalentó; por el contrario, se levantó para seguir al hombre pero éste se metió rápidamente a su oficina.

Durante el resto del día la rubia no tuvo oportunidad de acorralarlo y para la hora de salida sólo se pudo quedar mirando cómo Nicolás entró al ascensor para irse.

– Paty… Paty… ¡Oiga, peliteñida, despierte! ¿Qué espera que no va detrás de Nicolás?

– Ay, ya Sandra, ¿que no ve cómo me ha evitado todo el día?

– Pues vaya ahora, antes de que se le escape. ¡Pero muévase, mijita! – Le dijo tomándola del brazo y guiándola hacia las escaleras.

Patricia corrió hasta la entrada y vio a Nicolás a punto de subirse a su auto.

– ¡Nicolás, espere!

– No, no, Paty. Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

– Claro que sí Nicolás. Ya estoy harta de que me ande evitando.

– ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Que le dé el auto nuevamente? Pues, ¿sabe qué? Tomé, se lo regaló, pero ya déjame en paz. – le dijo, entregándole las llaves.

– Nicolás…

– No, quédeselo. Total, yo ya no lo quiero. – dio media vuelta y para su buena suerte justo venía el bus. Pero Patricia no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo escapar.

– ¡Wilson, tenga! – le lanzó las llaves y acto seguido se subió al bus y se sentó al lado de Nicolás.

– ¿Sabe qué, Nicolás? No me interesa si me tengo que ir en este bus, pero usted a mí ya no se me escapa. – Nicolás no tuvo tiempo para responder pues la rubia lo tomó del cuello y lo besó. Y Nicolás, para alegría de ella, le correspondió luego de unos segundos.

Cuando separaron sus labios la rubia se le quedó mirando, esperando que el hombre le dijera algo. Él, en lugar de hablar, la volvió a besar, acariciando su cabello y haciendo que un escalofrío placentero recorriera el cuerpo de la rubia.

– Paty…

– Shhh… por favor, dame una oportunidad Nicolás. Por favor, olvidemos todo lo que pasó y empecemos otra vez.

– Paty…

– Por favor, Nicolás. Te prometo que esto es de verdad. No estoy tratando de jugar contigo.

– Paty…

– Si no me va a dar una oportunidad, dígamelo de una vez y me bajo de este bus de una vez, -Nicolás.

– Paty…

– ¡Dígamelo! Dígamelo de una vez, Nicolás. Yo estoy aquí, dispuesta a subirme a un bus todos los días por usted y… – No pudo continuar pues los labios de Nicolás se posaron nuevamente sobre los suyos.

– ¿Ahora sí puedo hablar Paty?

– Si.

– Pero yo ya no quiero hablar.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

– Pues Paty, quiero llevar a mi novia a almorzar al lugar que ella quiera.

– ¿De verdad, Nicolás? ¿Dónde yo quiera?

– Donde tú quieras.

'_Podemos ir a Le Noir_?' Quiso preguntar. Ella aceptaba que era una mujer bastante vanidosa y de gustos caros, pero si quería estar con Nicolás y esta vez en serio, debía aceptar que su vida tenía que cambiar.

– Mejor decide tú. – Le ofreció a cambio, dispuesta a ir incluso al Corrientazo con tal de probarle que si quería estar con él.

– Pues nos vamos a Le Noir. Sé que te mueres por ir ahí.

– Pero no es necesario ir allá.

– No, no. Yo te llevo Paty. Tenemos que celebrar.

Patricia se alegró en su interior. Tal vez estar con Nicolás no iba a significar cambiar su estatus después de todo. De todas formas iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para no dejar aflorar su lado materialista y se iba a enfocar en disfrutar de su nueva relación.

Y así, agarrados de la mano y sonrientes bajaron del bus y empezaron a caminar hacia un futuro juntos.

.


End file.
